Prête Moi Ton Lit
by LadyBisounours
Summary: Qui va voir House lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à dormir ? Cuddy. Sympa, mais lorsqu'il commence à se taper l'incruste... Jusqu'où cela ira-t-il ?


Avis à ceux qui viennent voir si c'est vrai (ceux qui ne comprennent pas : vous êtes autorisé à zipper ce paragraphe) : Que faire à part un grand sourire d'excuse ? =D Voilà. Bon, ben maintenant que vous êtes là... Lisez et reviewez ! (Pas forcément dans cet ordre...)

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme c'est les vacances, je vous poste à peu près tout ce que j''ai en réserve (je blague, je suis quand même pas complètement à sec =D - sourire jaune), histoire de faire ma BA du jour... C'est pas vrai, en réalité c'est pour avoir plus de place dans ma carte mémoire, mais chuuut ! On va faire comme si j'étais gentille.

J'espère juste que tout le monde s'est pas barré en vacances et que je vais pas avoir genre 5 visites, dont 3 de moteurs de recherches. C'est méchant pour ceux qui sont pas en vacances, hein ! Bon, on peut pas être gentille tout le temps. Une petite pensée quand même à ceux qui doivent _travailler_ (ce mot ça fait des plombes que je l'entends mais je suis pas certaine d'en avoir bien saisit le sens xD). Je sais, c'est dur.

Comme je m'en vais très loin demain parce-que -c'est vrai que y'a pas de tiret à ''parce-que'' ?- je suis en VACANCES et que c'est les VACANCES et que je suis happy d'être en VACANCES, eh bien vous allez pas me revoir avant un bout de temps. Mais quand même, sachez que si d'ici trois ans j'ai rien posté de neuf (je me laisse une petite marge pour écrire; huh-huh) c'est qu'il m'est arrivé un truc pas très souhaitable et que voilà. Je vous laisse deviner la suite. Mais faut rester positif, hein ! -_-'

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, faut croire que, en effet, y'a pas l'air d'avoir de tiret à ''parce que''. Grande désillusion. Je suis vraiment déçue, là. Bon, je me coucherai moins bête ce soir ! (Comme aimait le dire notre cher combattant de la Première Guerre Mondiale...)

Sachez que je n'ai pas fait copié-collé de cette introduction dans toutes les fanfic's que j'ai postées aujourd'hui. Vous allez qu'à aller vérifier. C'est vrai.

Bon, faut pas se fier au titre de la fanfic', hein ! Je suis pas comme ça moi xD mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher, et ça collait plutôt bien.

Bonne lecture !  
LadyBisounours

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

L'air lui compressait ses poumons, sa tête menaçait d'exploser et il pouvait sentir son sang s'affoler dans ses veines. La douleur dans sa jambe lui hurlait violemment de tout lâcher, d'abandonner la vie pour plonger dans les méandres calmes et paisibles de la mort, son cerveau traitait dans une perpétuelle continuité les signaux de douleur qui lui parvenaient de partout. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses globules rouges battaient furieusement contre son crâne, l'assommant presque. Il hurla.

Hébété, la sueur plaquant son pyjama contre sa peau, il s'assit dans son lit. La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant passer un filet d'air doux en cette nuit d'été, et lacune blanche éclairait paresseusement la pièce. Le diagnosticien jeta un regard inquiet vers son radio-réveil. 3h20. Des larmes de désespoir perlèrent au bord de ses yeux. Il les essuya rageusement. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il avait toujours eu des insomnies, mais en ce moment c'était pire que tout. Cette nuit, il n'avait dormit qu'une dizaine de minutes… Il se leva difficilement et partit prendre une douche, puis s'habilla et quitta les lieux, sans vraiment savoir où il allait.

Sa moto s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus. Il releva la tête et contempla la maison endormie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était venu là ? Il descendit de sa monture et s'approcha en boitant de la porte d'entrée. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir, mais le manque de sommeil était plus nocif à ses yeux. Il frappa contre le battant de bois avec sa canne. Elle prit son temps pour venir, mais finit par ouvrir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

- J'aurais dû me douter que c'était vous. Qui d'autre viendrait me réveiller à 4h du matin ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il, et sans attendre sa réponse il força le barrage qu'elle faisait de son corps et parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du salon avant de s'échouer dans un des fauteuil.

Cuddy soupira et referma la porte avant de le rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, cette fois ? s'enquit-elle en ramenant les pans de son gilet sur elle.

- J'ai sommeil.

- Eh bien rentrez chez vous, couchez-vous, et, laissez-moi réfléchir…

Elle écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation .

- … dormez !

- Je ne peux pas.

La doyenne grimaça et s'installa face à lui.

- Ça fait trois jours que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil, expliqua sombrement de diagnosticien. Filez-moi des médocs.

- Votre jambe ? présuma l'endocrinologue.

- Non. Autre chose. Je ne sais pas quoi. Soyez sympa, passez-moi des somnifères.

- Vous m'avez l'air épuisé, répliqua la jeune femme. Je suis sûre qu'en vous forçant un tout petit peu, vous arriveriez à dormir comme un bébé. Mais non, vous préférez venir me déranger en pleine nuit…

- Des somnifères, Cuddy ! rugit House.

- Eh… souffla-t-elle en posant une main apaisante sur son bras. Ça ne va vraiment pas ?

- J'ai l'air de péter la forme ? grogna-t-il.

Elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui.

- Vous n'avez jamais l'air de ''péter la forme'', répliqua-t-elle doucement, et même si ça doit être en partie dû au fait que vous vous acharnez à vous pourrir la vie, je…

- S'il vous plaît, la coupa-t-il en appuyant sur chaque syllabe.

- C'est la première fois que vous êtes poli avec moi ! s'étonna Lisa.

House ferma les yeux et déglutit. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait mourir. Il allait forcément finir par mourir !

- Je fais des cauchemars, aussi, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

- Oh…

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Mon père, reprit l'homme. Pendant les quelques minutes durant lesquelles j'arrive à dormir, mon père est là pour me pourrir le plaisir. Quand je me réveille, c'est encore pire qu'avant…

- Ça va aller… promit Cuddy.

Elle ignorait ce qui c'était passé entre House et son père, mais elle savait que les maigres fois où elle les avaient vus ensemble, elle avait vu tellement de douleur, d'incompréhension et de haine qu'elle avait préféré partir.

- Je peux rester dormir ici ? demanda Gregory, et il donnait tellement l'impression d'être un enfant naïf, innocent et terrorisé, qu'elle accepta.

- D'accord.

Après tout, elle était plutôt flattée qu'il soit venu vers elle en premier pour lui demander de l'aide. Même si son intention première avait été de lui soutirer des somnifères.

- Je peux venir dans ton lit ? demanda-t-il encore alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, et elle nota qu'il l'avait tutoyée.

- House… protesta-t-elle.

- Ne me laisse pas tout seul, la supplia-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien.

- Lisa, on a déjà dormi dans le même lit, poursuivit-il. Ça ne nous a pas tués. Je ne te toucherai pas…

Il semblait tellement perdu.

- J'ai besoin de toi… murmura-t-il.

Il avait l'air de souffrir, aussi. D'être malade. Et puis, elle était amoureuse de lui.

- Tu me promets de ne rien tenter ? s'enquit-elle.

- Je suis bien trop crevé pour tenter quoique ce soit, même dans une pareille occasion de rêve.

Le fait qu'il n'est pas perdu complètement tout son humour la fit esquisser un sourire.

- Ça va aller, répéta-t-elle.

Il la suivit dans sa chambre. Il se laissa silencieusement tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Cuddy hésita un instant puis le rejoignit et contempla son visage marqué par le manque de sommeil.

- Alors comme ça, tout ça ce n'est pas du cinéma ? dit-elle.

- Si cela en était, je t'aurais déjà violée, fit-il remarquer.

- Justement.

- Si je refais un cauchemar, tu m'aideras à tuer le fantôme de mon père ?

- Je ne t'aiderai pas à te bourrer de somnifères, non, répondit-elle.

- Dommage, grimaça-t-il.

Brusquement, il ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se recroquevilla sur sa cuisse, secoué de spasmes et de tremblements. Ses gémissement de douleur prirent de l'ampleur et il se mit à peiner pour respirer.

- Greg ! Greg ! s'affola Cuddy en tentant de lui maintenir les bras.

- Ma jambe… grogna-t-il dans un râle.

Elle chercha frénétiquement son flacon de Vicodin et l'aida à avaler un comprimé. Il se calma progressivement, s'immobilisa et se laissa tomber sur le matelas.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien, peinant à se détendre, et, mûe par un instinct maternel qui s'avéra être plutôt gênant par la suite, elle passa sa main sur le front brûlant du médecin. Il ne réagit presque pas, se contentant d'attraper ses doigts lorsqu'ils passèrent à proximité des siens et de ne plus les lâcher. Cuddy rabattit la couverture sur eux, et dû se faire fureur pour ne pas se blottir dans ses bras.

* * *

Oh lala, je me rends compte que les chapitres que j'écris sont deplus en plus courts. Ressaisis-toi ma vieille ! _Je suis jeune, je viens de naître. _**(Grey's Anatomy)**

Et c'est là le moment tant attendu où je vous parle du bout... NOOON ! Trahison ! Complot ! Le bouton review, MON bouton review n'est plus ! Roh punaise; j'avais encore plein de blague nulles à faire, et il s'est lâchement barré ! Lui aussi il est parti. Tout le monde est parti. Oui mais non, bordel, pas le bouton review ! Il était design, il était classe, il était... utile...

Bon, son remplaçant est pas _si_ nul que ça, hein. (Positivons à mooort...) Je dirais même qu'il est mieux. Ben ouais, on diminue par deux le nombre de clic pour poster une review. On passe de deux à un. On divise par deux le temps que l'on met ! C'est fou ! Profitez-en ! C'est une occasion en or, à ne pas louper. Qui sait, vu ce qu'ils ont fait au bouton review, peut-être que dans dix jours, pffuit, on multiplieras tout par trois.

Sérieusement, personne n'a plus d'excuses, là. Même si c'est juste un POINT, ça fait toujours plaisir ! (Haan je vais avoir les boules si je me mets à recevoir des reviews qui sont, en tout et pour tout, ''.'' xD)

Allez les gens !  
Positivez avec moi !  
Testez ce nouveau bouton !

Et pour info je fais du copier-coller parce qu'il est presque minuit et que j'ai plus d'inspi !


End file.
